


A Little Bit of Naughty is a Little Bit Nice

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Anal Sex, Because smut with feelings is my specialty, Burlesque, Burlesque Dancer Victor, Fluff, Lap dancing, Lingerie, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: One look was all it took. The moment Yuuri laid eyes on the stunning burlesque dancer at centre stage, he knew there was no going back. Love at first sight had always been such a silly concept to Yuuri until he saw Victor dancing in fishnets, singing and wearing that dazzling smile. And suddenly, Yuuri found himself drawn in. The desire to see Victor dancing just one more time always brought him back. Week after week, he would sit in the crowds and watch, never allowed to get any closer.Until now.





	A Little Bit of Naughty is a Little Bit Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot for the kinktober. I told myself I'd start finishing that off, and then this turned into something crazy long and I decided to just let it be its own thing. Officially my longest smut oneshot to date! I hope you guys like it, I had a lot of fun with this.
> 
> Also just in time for our boy's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI, TIME FOR A GOOD DICKING

Yuuri’s problem began when Phichit tricked him into visiting a burlesque club. Just a night out. A couple of friends having a drink together. That’s what Phichit had said it was. It wasn’t until they were inside and the lights turned down low that Yuuri had questioned it. Phichit had laughed and insisted it was all just a bit of fun. It wasn’t the sort of place Yuuri had ever expected to find himself in. Which is why he had a mind to thank Phichit for dragging him there when he caught sight of the performers. It was just a dance. Just a performance by a group of talented people, but heading the line-up was someone so stunning, the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever seen.

An angel in fishnets. Long silver hair shimmered in the stage lights, whipping through the air as he moved with the other dancers, shaking his hips enticingly. The dance was perfectly choreographed, and Yuuri could tell they’d practiced it, perfected it. And though everyone on that stage was talented in their own way, Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off that stunning man at centre stage.

After that night, Yuuri became a regular customer. He found himself going back to that club every week. Sometimes even more often than that if he found the time. Of course, he kept that information to himself, not wanting Phichit to know he’d been spellbound by a certain star performer. Instead, Yuuri would go alone, ordering a drink and sitting by himself as he watched the performances, losing interest whenever the object of his affections wasn’t on the stage.

He’d learned a lot over his time as a regular. The man who had stolen his heart was Victor. No last name was ever given, but a first name was enough. His long hair was part of the act, a way for him to blend in as male or female and appeal to as much of the audience as possible. Victor apparently lived to perform, and that really wasn’t all that surprising. His smile was so brilliant, so genuine, there was no way it was merely part of the act. He didn’t always perform as the star of an act, either. There were times when Yuuri would watch as Victor went through the motions as a backup dancer, just as entrancing as ever. And his talents didn’t end at dancing. Sometimes he even sung to the audience, a voice so smooth and rich, Yuuri could’ve drowned in it.

There were times when Yuuri would meet Victor’s gaze across the room. It was never anything special. Victor would catch the eye of many of the audience members, shooting them a wink or blowing them a kiss. But Yuuri would always avert his gaze, staring down at his drink as his blush began to rise on his cheeks. Because he was a regular. Victor would no doubt see him as some sleazy guy who just came to the club to watch half naked dancers. Which, Yuuri supposed wasn’t entirely wrong. He only came to that club to watch Victor. Someone so beautiful, so entirely perfect, Yuuri could only ever watch him from afar.

“You’re one of our best customers,” One of the bartenders noted one day, pouring a drink for Yuuri, “Who is it you keep coming back for?”

“What?” Yuuri’s eyes were the size of dinner plates, freezing as the question was asked. Was he that obvious? That easy to read?

The bartender chuckled, “Well, regulars usually have a favourite dancer. You don’t have one?”

It was at that very moment that the lights on the stage lit up, revealing the next act. Victor stood at the centre with a girl on either side of him. His hair was loose, tiny, intricate braids adorning it. His lingerie was made entirely of pearls, with strings of the precious beading hanging delicately from his body. Victor's heels sparkled in the light as he took a few steps forward, preparing for their performance. Yuuri could only stare, stunned.

“Ah. Victor.” The bartender nodded to himself.

“Huh?” Yuuri didn’t look away. The very thought of missing even a second of Victor looking like that was unacceptable.

“I should’ve known. He’s a crowd favourite.”

Of course he was a crowd favourite. Just looking at him was enough to make Yuuri’s mouth water. Victor’s eyes met his, smirking in Yuuri’s direction and sending a seductive wink his way. Yuuri quickly averted his gaze as his own shy smile bloomed. He was so smitten. So completely enamoured by a man he had never spoken to. It was dangerous, would only end in pain. Victor gave that same sultry look to all the customers. It was just part of the performance. It didn’t mean anything. Yet Yuuri’s heart still raced all the same. He still came rushing back week after week in the hopes of just a glimpse of Victor. He was addicted.

“I never see him off that stage.” Yuuri noted.

“He doesn’t like to break the illusion for the audience, so he usually just hangs out backstage.” He shrugged.

That did make sense. Victor seemed to love what he did and he took it seriously. Of course he wanted to make sure the customers had the ultimate experience. If that meant never meeting them and always keeping the illusion of an untouchable seductress, it would be worth it. But Yuuri wasn’t sure whether he was glad or disappointed. Glad that he would never have a chance to embarrass himself in front of the man who had stolen his heart, or disappointed because he would never get to meet him. It would always be nothing more than passing glances.

As the music drifted through the room, Victor and the girls on stage stepped into formation, the choreography kicking in, and Yuuri was completely entranced, “Have you ever met him?”

“Well, I work here.” The bartender pointed out, “Some of the dancers only stay long enough to get their pay checks, but Victor usually stays after closing and helps us clean up.”

“He does?” He had to admit, that was surprising. Victor was one of the star acts. He didn’t need to be busying himself with washing up. No doubt most of the other performers would’ve seen that kind of work as below them. They were the stars. It was just another layer to Victor. He was kind, considerate. Yuuri wished he hadn’t asked. Victor was only becoming more attractive as time went on.

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy. But sometimes he gets this faraway look in his eye, you know? And then his smile feels kinda fake. Like he’s just going through the motions.” The bartender sighed as he cleaned a glass, “I think he’s lonely.”

That was hard to believe. Victor could have anyone in that club with the snap of a finger. Yuuri couldn’t imagine anyone turning him down. Yuuri had this mental picture of Victor’s life. He’d perform and everyone would be wrapped around his finger, and at night, he’d have a line of suitors waiting for their turn to court him. Or at least attempt to. Victor was a gentleman, and Yuuri wasn’t sure anyone would actually be good enough for him.

On stage, Victor had his ass jutted out behind him as he continued his seductive dance with the others and Yuuri’s jaw dropped, mouth agape as he stared in awe at the dance being performed in front of him. The bartender smirked, “So, you like him, huh?”

“He’s beautiful, interesting, mysterious… What’s not to like?” Yuuri admitted, looking down at his drink, “Not that it really matters if he doesn’t meet customers.”

Not that he’d meet Yuuri even if he did. Yuuri was a face in the crowd, nothing more. Just a regular with a type. That type being Victor, and only Victor. Yuuri would settle for these fleeting glances, for the sultry winks he received across the room when Victor was performing. They were always enough to send Yuuri’s heart racing, and he would take that over nothing at all.

“Hm I’m sure there are a bunch of people in this room who feel that way. He seems to have his eye on someone at the moment, anyway. The great Victor may just be off the market soon.”

It was more of a surprise that Victor wasn’t already off the market. Still, the thought that Victor had his eye on someone did sting just a little. Yuuri would have to live with the performances, to pretend for a time that Victor was dancing just for him and no one else. And one day, he’d be strong enough to stop this little addiction. One day, he’d leave that club and he wouldn’t come back. That’s what he told himself right up until he saw Victor’s beaming smile as his performance came to an end. And suddenly, the very idea of leaving that place and never seeing that smile again made his stomach sink.

No, Yuuri had to come back, had to see that smile one more time. Always just one more time.

All too soon, Victor was leaving the stage and the room was filled with a pleasant music to fill the background of polite conversation. Usually by that point of the evening, Victor might have one more performance if Yuuri was lucky, though it would be in the background of another star. Yuuri would wait a little longer, see if Victor had any other performances lined up before leaving for the evening. But there was a knot in his stomach, thinking about what the bartender had said. Was Victor backstage with the object of his affections? Was he smiling and swooning over someone so completely undeserving of his attention?

Yuuri downed the last of his drink in a vain attempt to wash away those thoughts. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t important. Yuuri didn’t stand a chance with Victor anyway, so there was no point in dwelling on it. In the end, Yuuri could only hope that Victor would be happy. If there was anyone in the world who could make Victor smile with the same life as he did on stage, it would be worthwhile.

Yuuri was about to head out, to give in for the night when a waitress appeared at his side, “Excuse me, are you Yuuri?”

“Um… yes?” He frowned, his eyes darting around the room before looking back at the woman offering him a warm smile, “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all, sir. One of our staff has just made a request to meet you in one of the back rooms. If you’d care to follow me?” She seemed to notice the worry in Yuuri’s eyes and quickly added, “You’re not in any trouble. They just want to share a drink with you.”

It was certainly unusual. Yuuri had been going back there every week for months, and bartenders were generally the only people who spoke to him. It always felt like nothing more than banter, a way to make a customer feel at home in the club. They would ask Yuuri about his day, what he did for a living. But he’d never gotten close enough to any of them. So it really didn’t make much sense for someone to be requesting him specifically. But really, he had no reason to say no, so as hesitant as he was, Yuuri let the waitress lead him backstage.

It felt strange, like he was a VIP in a club that was far above someone as ordinary as him. The areas backstage were just as extravagant as the rest of the club, though things seemed a lot less formal. Yuuri had caught sight of a few dancers rushing to get ready for the next performance. Not Victor, though. Of course, not Victor. Maybe Victor wasn’t doing anymore performances that day. Eventually, the waitress was opening a door and gesturing for Yuuri to enter, “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

Before Yuuri could say anything, the door was closed behind him and he was left alone. He seemed to be in a dressing room. A line of mirrors adorned one of the walls, makeup and accessories scattered along the desk in front of them. There was a large couch at the other end of the room as well as a minibar.

Yuuri was hesitant to step further into the room, but the woman’s words echoed through his mind. Whoever had asked for him was expecting him to make himself comfortable. Comfortable really was the opposite of what he felt at that point. So many questions, so many possibilities running through his mind. Yuuri only went to that club for one reason, and this wasn’t it. Still, it would be rude to just leave. So instead, Yuuri sat at the edge of the couch, looking around the room curiously as he tried to figure out what exactly he’d gotten himself into.

The waiting didn’t last long, though. Eventually, the door was opening once more. Yuuri wasn’t sure he was actually awake, that any of it was real. He’d watched Victor perform so many times, but he’d never been so close to him before. Victor had taken off the pearl lingerie. Instead, he was wearing a pair of black lace panties with a see-through robe to match. The intricate braids had been replaced by one large, loose one, hair brushed over his shoulder. The only thing that remained of his earlier performance were those heels.

Yuuri couldn’t look away. He could never look away.

“Hello, Yuuri!” The excitement in Victor’s voice was palpable as he closed the door behind him, stepping into the room, “I’m so glad you came.”

“You… y-you… you know my name…” Yuuri spoke breathlessly, a blush rising to his cheeks of its own volition.

“Of course I do. You’ve been coming to the club more and more often lately.”

Victor might’ve been walking further into the room at a normal pace, but Yuuri felt like the world was moving in slow motion. His eyes were focused on the length of Victor’s legs as he walked, the slight shake of his hips with every step. Slowly, his eyes raked up Victor’s body, admiring the expanse of muscles, how good his chest looked. He was so much closer than he’d ever been before. He was talking to Yuuri, smiling at Yuuri. Victor had always been nothing more than a dream until that moment.

And then Victor’s words finally sunk in and Yuuri bit his lip, looking away, “Oh, you noticed that…”

Victor kept walking by Yuuri, making his way to the minibar, “Would you like a drink?”

“I might need one.” Yuuri took a shaky breath, wringing his fingers together nervously, “You’re… really the person who wanted to see me?”

“Is that really so hard to believe?” Victor’s accent was so pretty, the words rolling off his tongue so well. Yuuri turned to watch Victor and oh, even his back looked good. Yuuri’s lips parted as he leaned over the back of the couch to take in more of that beautiful sight; the small of his back, the curve of his ass, the length of his legs…

Victor looked over his shoulder, smiling as he sent a wink Yuuri’s way. Yuuri didn’t stand a chance.

As he quickly looked away, Yuuri's cheeks were growing redder by the second. This shouldn’t have been happening. He should not have been in the same room as Victor. He should not have been talking to him. The bartender said Victor didn’t like to ruin the magic. This all had to be a dream. But then Victor was sitting beside him, so close their thighs touched as he offered Yuuri a drink.

He was touching Victor. They were so close, he could smell Victor’s cologne. And oh god, it smelt good. Everything about him was good and right, and _home_. Yuuri’s hand shook as he took the drink from Victor’s hand, downing it in one swift motion.

Victor laughed, such a pretty sound as he rested a hand on Yuuri’s leg for barely a moment, but it was enough to make his skin tingle all the same, “Slow down.”

Yuuri chewed his lip nervously, “Why… why’d you wanna see me?”

It was because he was showing up at the club too much. That’s what it had to be. Yuuri had been showing up every week starry eyed as he watched Victor perform. It was probably creepy. He probably wanted to ask Yuuri to stop coming to the club all the time.

It was Victor’s turn to blush, just the slightest rosy glow appearing on his cheeks as he looked down at his drink, “Honestly? I’ve noticed you for a while. I always thought you were…” Creepy. Weird. “Cute.”

Oh.

“…Cute?”

“So, I started asking the bartenders to find out little things about you. What you like to drink, what you do for a living… I was always scared to come to you. I don’t know who you come to the club to see, it could be anyone.”

“You.” Yuuri stared at Victor in awe, because there was no way Victor was saying all of this to him, this had to be his imagination, “I-I come to the club to watch you.”

Victor’s grin was stunning, though Yuuri didn’t get to see it for long as he was pounced on, Victor’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Yuuri bit his lip, fighting the urge to wrap his own arms around Victor. He was so close, so warm. His hair looked so soft, but still, Yuuri had to resist, “We’re not supposed to touch the performers…”

“You’re a gentleman.” Victor chuckled breathlessly, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, and that was it. He was going to die right then and there, but it would be worth it because _Victor_ just kissed him, “But you don’t have to be. You have my permission to touch me as much as you want. In fact, I have a little surprise for you, if you’d like to see it.”

“Okay.” Yuuri spoke before he could stop himself. He wanted to see, wanted to see everything Victor did. There was something magical about Victor. The thought of him having something prepared just for Yuuri? His curiosity was piqued, “What is it?”

“Well… I’m not very good at expressing myself. I’ve only ever been able to do it when I perform, so I thought I could perform a little something for you…” Victor smiled shyly, getting to his feet and taking Yuuri’s empty glass. Once he’d put it aside, he turned to Yuuri, uncertainty in his eyes, “Would that be okay?”

Yuuri’s heart was racing as he stared at Victor. Victor who wanted to dance for him. Victor who had come up with a dance specifically for Yuuri. He couldn’t find the right words, so instead, he just nodded, watching Victor curiously. He didn’t want to take his eyes off him for even a second.

Victor stood in front of Yuuri as he started the music for his performance, something slow and sensual. He had his back to Yuuri as he slowly moved his hips to the beat, hands slowly running along his body. Yuuri bit his lip as he watched, Victor looking over his shoulder and brushing a hand from Yuuri’s chest up to his chin. And then Victor was sitting in his lap, causing a surprised squeak to escape Yuuri. He had to resist the urge to rest his hands on Victor’s hips. No matter how much he wanted to. After all, maybe Victor needed the support. Maybe it would be the gentlemanly thing to do.

But then Victor was spreading his legs, his hands resting on his thighs as he rolled his hips again and Yuuri was pretty sure his brain was melting. It had to be. There was no way it was really happening. Was his nose bleeding? Probably. He was going to die. Death by Victor. What a way to go.

Victor slowly slid from Yuuri’s lap, kneeling between his legs. He tipped his head back, looking up at Yuuri with a smile. A beautiful, enticing smile. Yuuri’s breath caught as he watched, completely entranced by Victor, by the performance, the emotions he was putting into it. The thought that maybe Victor wanted him as much as Yuuri did.

Victor pressed his body to the ground in front of Yuuri, his ass in the air for just one teasing moment before he was rolling onto his back, his legs outstretched, showing off just how flexible he was. Yuuri wasn’t sure he was breathing anymore as he watched like a deer in headlights. The dance kept going, Victor back on his feet, moving around Yuuri’s body seductively. Not that it was difficult. He was so beautiful, so effortlessly stunning, Yuuri had already been seduced long ago.

As Victor sat back on Yuuri’s lap, this time facing him, his arms wrapped delicately around Yuuri’s neck as his hips moved to the music. So close. His hips were so close to Yuuri’s as they moved. Yuuri whimpered, watching as Victor took his glasses and put them on. And suddenly Victor stopped, blinking, “Oh, wow. You’re blind.”

The sudden change of pace took Yuuri off guard, causing a laugh he hadn’t been expecting. Hesitantly, he rested a hand on Victor’s hip, pulling him closer as he squinted, Victor still mostly a blur in front of him, “Well, I’m sure you look really good wearing them, even if I can’t see it.”

Victor hummed happily, placing the glasses back on Yuuri’s face , “Maybe, but I think they suit you better.” He rested their heads together, warm breath mixing with Yuuri’s as he murmured into the space between them, “It’s… it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I just feel this connection to you.”

“You do?” Yuuri took a shaky breath, letting his hands brush along Victor’s thighs.

“I want to know you. I want to care for you.” Victor brushed a thumb against Yuuri’s cheek, eyes darting to Yuuri’s lips, “I want to kiss you…”

Yuuri looked away, fighting the urge to grant that wish, “I… I just need you to know that you’re not just a pretty face to me. The bartenders told me stuff about you, too. That you’re smart and kind… If you’re really interested in me, I just need it to be more than just a little fun…” Yuuri laughed nervously, shaking his head, “This is ridiculous. I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with the most beautiful guy on the planet.”

“Yuuri…” Victor’s voice was like a perfect whisper against Yuuri’s lips, finally giving into temptation. Victor’s touch was gentle as he caressed Yuuri’s cheek, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

His lips were soft, even softer than Yuuri had ever imagined them to be. They tasted… sweet? Victor was full of surprises. Yuuri’s fingers tangled in Victor’s loose braid, allowing himself the luxury of this wonderful moment. He could feel Victor press him back against the couch, teeth gently grazing against his lip, teasing and playful. Yuuri was still finding it all hard to believe, that he was there with Victor in his arms, in his _lap_. Kissing him. Yuuri’s breath caught, as Victor pressed himself closer, and he had to fight the urge to follow those sweet lips as he pulled away.

Yuuri whined softly, eyes half lidded as Victor peppered kisses against his lips, “You’re so cute… so sweet… such a gentleman.” Victor smiled, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want a relationship.”

“You taste like strawberries,” Yuuri murmured without thinking, his mind lost in thoughts of Victor, of those lips, of the possibility of actually being able to be with him. The blush was immediate as Victor chuckled, “I-I um, I mean, I’d like that.”

Victor’s smile appeared in an instant, beautiful and breathtaking. He pushed Yuuri back until he was laying on the couch, Victor hovering over him as he crashed their lips together. Victor kicked off his heels, tangling their legs together as the shoes fell to the floor. Their bodies pressed flush against each other as Victor sought out the warmth of Yuuri’s mouth, deepening the kiss as his fingers explored Yuuri’s body. Yuuri’s heart was racing, completely consumed by all the desires he’d been trying to suppress from the moment he first laid eyes on Victor. Because suddenly he was allowed. He was allowed to imagine scenarios of them being together, allowed to taste Victor’s lips, to feel him pressed close.

Victor’s touch was gentle as it slowly moved along Yuuri’s body until he was cupping his obvious arousal. Yuuri gasped, hips rocking into Victor’s hand before he could stop them. Victor’s laugh was breathless, wonderful as Yuuri looked up at him, admiring the way the messy braid fell over his shoulder, how incredibly blue his eyes were. Victor nipped Yuuri’s lip as he spoke, “Is this for me?”

Yuuri whimpered, biting his lip as he pressed himself into that tantalising touch, “Y-You’re just so… sexy and stunning, and you were grinding on me, and you’re… half naked,” Yuuri rambled, pausing after a moment, “Sorry.”

“Mm no, don’t be.” Victor kissed at Yuuri’s jaw and along his neck, finally nipping at the shell of his ear, “Let me take care of you…”

“You don’t have to.” The words left his lips before Yuuri could stop himself, though his body was already reacting to the attention. He mewled as Victor nibbled at his ear, breathless and needy when Victor slowly palmed at him through his pants. Yuuri was a mess. He had already been so completely enamoured by Victor before, only daring to dream that moments like this could be true, but there he was, being touched, being showered with attention he wasn’t sure he deserved.

“I want to.” Victor admitted, moving his hand away only to grind their hips together, making his own arousal obvious. Yuuri moaned, fingers digging into Victor’s thigh as he shifted against him, seeking out that wonderful friction. Victor was always surprising, always doing things Yuuri would never expect. This was no different. Victor’s own moan played out against Yuuri’s ear like sweet, passionate music, sending a shiver down his spine, “Will you let me?”

“A-Anything you want.” Yuuri let out a breath. It still felt strange, to think he was allowed to touch Victor, that Victor wanted to be touched by him. But Yuuri wanted to make the most of the closeness, to spend every waking second in Victor’s strong arms. No more thinking, that’s what Yuuri had decided. Everything became too complicated when he thought too much. Instead, he decided to live in the moment. Yuuri’s hands moved to cup Victor’s ass, tilting his head to give better access to his neck. Victor’s lips were gentle, moving with purpose as they nibbled and sucked delicate marks against Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri’s hold was quickly used to drag Victor’s hips against his own, rocking against him as moans spilled from his lips, “Please…”

Victor’s moans blended with Yuuri’s, the vibration from the sound rushing through Yuuri’s body. It was probably a bad idea to be in that position backstage in the club. Yuuri knew how many people were beyond that door, he’d seen them. And yet, he didn’t care, more focused on Victor, on the way he dragged his fingers under Yuuri’s shirt, feeling slowly up his body as their lips met once more. Yuuri would’ve been more self conscious if the kiss wasn’t so distracting. His body wasn’t bad, but it certainly wasn’t as toned as Victor’s. And yet, Victor didn’t seem to mind, letting a nail drag carefully over Yuuri’s nipple as his tongue dared to explore Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri’s breath caught, back arching into Victor’s touch as his fingers dragged up Victor's body and through his hair, catching against the braids. Victor chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss, tugging out the tie holding his hair in place and using his hands to comb it free from the braids, “Better?”

“I’ve thought about running my hands through it for so long,” Yuuri admitted, fingers sliding through the silky silver strands with ease, “God, you’re so beautiful…”

Victor’s smile was sweet, shy. Yuuri had seen so many facets of Victor’s personality in the short time that he’d spent with him that night, and had only fallen deeper and deeper for him. He’d never been so smitten. Yuuri watched as Victor’s hair flowed through his fingers, hesitantly fisting a handful and using it to tug him closer. He felt more daring, knowing that Victor felt the same way, wanted this just as much as he’d been craving it.

The sound Victor made when Yuuri tugged his hair was so wonderful, a surprised gasp fizzling into a beautiful moan. It was still surreal to think he was even allowed to touch Victor, that he was allowed to play with his hair, to hold him close. Victor’s fingers dipped into the waistband of Yuuri’s pants, nipping gently along his jaw, “Can I…?”

Yuuri bit his lip, “Here?”

“It’s okay. No one will come in. Besides,” Victor slowly dragged the fabric away from Yuuri’s bodies, humming appreciatively, “This room’s seen its fair share.”

“Wh-What?” Yuuri’s cheeks were stained red with his blush as he looked up at Victor, trying to figure out what he meant. Did Victor do this often? Was this not a first for him? That thought stung just a little, the thought that maybe this really was just a one time thing, that Victor had been playing him this whole time. The voice of doubt was quickly creeping in as he watched Victor, waiting for some kind of explanation.

Victor sat up on his heels, leaning over to grab a nearby bottle of lube. Yuuri hadn’t even seen it there before. Victor really was prepared for this. His eyes were trained on Yuuri as he slowly tugged down the panties he was wearing. “See, sometimes I like to loosen up before a performance.” Victor explained. Yuuri couldn’t look away, taking in every inch of his body. Yuuri admired the way Victor’s back arched, muscles taut, admired the way his cock sprung to attention. Victor poured some of the lube on his fingers, shifting his weight and Yuuri was mesmerised as Victor slowly pressed into himself, teasing himself open. His eyes fluttered closed, mouth open in a silent moan as he gently rocked against the intrusion, “Mm… I think about… this cute regular watching me while I touch myself…”

And it suddenly dawned on Yuuri, what Victor had meant. How many times had he been in that room, thinking about Yuuri as he pleasured himself? Just the thought of it sent a wave of arousal through him. Yuuri had been watching Victor for so long, pining for this beautiful man that was so far out of reach, and never knowing how badly Victor wanted him back. Just the thought of Victor alone in that room, touching himself and imagining Yuuri watching was so overwhelming, so unexpected. Victor slowly spread himself open, soft gasps and whines escaping him as he fucked himself on his fingers. Victor’s hair fell in his eyes, moans grew louder as he seemed to touch himself just right, “Yuuri…”

Hearing his own name moaned from those beautiful lips, Yuuri couldn’t resist anymore. He dragged his fingers along Victor’s thighs, voice deep with lust, “I could do so much more than watch you. I’ve wanted you for so long, Victor…”

Victor bit his lip, eyes half lidded as he looked down at Yuuri. His breath caught as he let his fingers slip from inside himself, shifting himself closer on Yuuri’s lap. As he moved closer, the angle felt just right, Victor’s ass rubbing against Yuuri’s cock so enticingly, it took all his self-control not to move against him. Victor rested their heads together, “Are you gonna take care of me?”

“I promise.” Yuuri didn’t hesitate, brushing kisses along his jaw and down Victor’s neck, tasting every inch of his soft skin beneath his lips, “I’ll give you the world, the sun, the stars. Anything you want.”

Yuuri had been crazy about Victor from first sight, and he wasn’t sure that feeling would ever go away. It was more than just infatuation, more than just how beautiful Victor was. He felt this need to protect him, to give him everything he could ever want and make sure that Victor was always happy. Because Victor was worth it. He worked hard, he made beautiful art. He was stunning, and charming, and so sweet. And though Yuuri only knew the things others had told him about Victor, he felt the chemistry immediately. He knew this could be something special. And he would do anything in the world to make this moment last forever.

Victor’s happy sigh was like music to his ears. “I’ll take you. That okay?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor, seeing that sweet smile. A smile that made Yuuri feel warm, cherished, loved. A smile that made his heart race and his mind wander to the possibilities of a future with this perfect man. A smile that felt like home. Yuuri smiled in turn, murmuring softly as he closed the gap between them, “Done.”

The kiss was gentler than before, filled with the promise of so much more, the promise of more time together, more time to know each other, to fall for each other. Yuuri was living a dream, a fantasy that had been so far from reach for so, so long. Yuuri let his lips linger against Victor’s, feeling that closeness, the way their bodies felt so completely like they were made for each other. And then Victor was slowly pressing himself down on Yuuri’s cock, an unexpected but oh so incredible sensation.

Yuuri gasped, arching his back and digging his fingers into Victor’s thighs, “F-Fuck, Victor…”

“This okay?” Victor spoke breathlessly, resting a hand over Yuuri’s, “Y-You feel so good.”

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri encouraged, fighting the urge to fuck right into that wonderful heat. He turned his hand over, letting their fingers thread together, “Please…”

Victor used that hold, pinning Yuuri’s hand above his head, his lips trailing kisses along Yuuri’s neck as he rocked himself down on Yuuri, filling himself so completely. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, head thrown back against the couch as he rocked his hips into Victor, soft moans leaving his lips with every breath. Victor was all around him, sweet like strawberries, hot like fire. He slowly lifted off of Yuuri almost all the way, only to slam down hard and fast, taking him so deep, Yuuri could barely contain himself. And he didn’t want to. Because for so long, he’d been trying to keep himself away, to be polite and to give Victor space. So much time wasted when they could’ve been wrapped up in each other’s arms, giving each other so much pleasure, so much love. Yuuri didn’t want to waste anymore time.

His free hand moved to sweep Victor’s hair behind his ear, fingers resting at the nape of his neck and tugging him closer for a kiss that spoke all the emotions he had kept inside for so long. Because Victor had always been so much more than a pretty face. He was sunshine. He was moonlight. He was every heavenly body spinning together in unison, making up this wonderful universe. Yuuri’s universe. Victor was everything right with the world, always dancing and singing to bring joy to others, never focusing on his own needs. But now it was his turn, and Yuuri desperately wanted to show Victor that he cared, that he was worth more than any words could ever possibly convey.

Victor gently squeezed Yuuri’s hand as he met the kiss halfway, offering a promise of more, of all the possibilities that could come from their encounter that night. Because this wouldn’t be the last time. Neither of them would let it be. No, it was the beginning of something special, something exciting and new. Yuuri’s heart fluttered just thinking about it. Victor was being so gentle, showing so much love it was overwhelming. Yuuri was lost in the moment, lost in Victor’s gentle kiss as their hips rocked together, fucking into him slowly, with purpose.

Their moans soon blended together, Victor nuzzling his face against Yuuri’s neck as he took Yuuri deep inside again and again, moans muffled against Yuuri’s skin. His warm breath sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine, Yuuri’s fingers moving to cup Victor’s ass and using the leverage to fuck into him more and more, craving every touch, every second of friction.

Victor nipped Yuuri’s neck, “Yuuri… ‘M close…”

“Me too.” Yuuri moved a hand up to the small of Victor’s back, feeling out his soft skin beneath his fingers, “Come for me. I wanna see you…”

Victor seemed more than willing to oblige, leaving a trail of kisses against Yuuri’s neck as he sat up, taking Yuuri in deep. He fucked himself against Yuuri, back arched and eyes closed and moans spilled from his lips. Yuuri couldn’t look away. Victor looked so good, so stunning as he tore himself apart on Yuuri’s cock, and soon he was hitting that wonderful climax, gasping Yuuri’s name as he painted his own chest with his seed.

Yuuri whimpered as Victor tensed around him, bucking into him a few more times, and finally he was hit by his own release. Victor whined as Yuuri kept moving through his orgasm, fingers digging into his sides, “Yuuuuuuri…”

Yuuri sunk into the couch, breathless but so completely satisfied. It was supposed to be like any other day, any other visit to that club. He was going to watch Victor perform and pine over impossibilities, imagine a world where he could speak to Victor just once. Not this. This was so far beyond anything he could’ve hoped for. The way Victor smiled at him sent his heart racing. Victor really was everything he could ever want. So completely perfect.

Yuuri sighed happily as Victor pressed a kiss against his cheek, “Give me a minute, okay?”

Yuuri had to fight the urge to pull Victor closer and keep him right there, nodding hesitantly, “Okay.”

He could only watch as Victor got to his feet, admiring the view as he made his way into a back room. Yuuri was a mess, naked from the waist down, shirt hiked up his chest, lips kiss bruised, and so completely spent. The only thing that was missing was Victor, a sudden empty feeling filling him as he waited for his new lover’s return. He wanted his Victor back. _His_ Victor. The thought of it sent butterflies soaring in his stomach.

When Victor came back, he was cleaned up, though he hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on, giving Yuuri the perfect view. He bit his lip as he looked Victor up and down, admiring his every curve, the way his hips moved with every step.

Victor smirked, raising an eyebrow, “Like what you see?”

“Always have.” Yuuri admitted with a shy smile, “You know exactly how good you look.”

“Maybe.” Victor closed the gap between them, draping himself over Yuuri’s body and resting their heads together, “But you make me feel especially breathtaking.”

There really weren’t words for it. Victor was a dream. Someone so beautiful, but so genuine, so sweet and all the things he’d heard from the bartenders over the months couldn’t possibly do him justice. Yuuri brushed his thumb against Victor’s cheek, admiring the slight blush as he smiled, “You really… like me, too?”

It was hard to believe, even after everything they’d done. Victor was so far out of his league, it didn’t make much sense. But Victor looked at Yuuri with pure adoration in those pretty blue eyes, a look that couldn’t possibly be fake. This was real. Victor felt it, too.

Victor hummed softly, gently nipping Yuuri’s lip, “How about we go back to my place. We can get to know each other a little better, you could stay the night…?” He traced circles on Yuuri’s chest with his finger as an excited smile lit up his face, “You could meet my poodle. I bet she’d love you. Wait, you like dogs, right?”

Yuuri smiled fondly, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist and tracing his fingers along his spine, “I love dogs. Just as long as she doesn’t mind sharing you.”

“I think she’ll be more interested in you, darling.” Victor pressed a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose.

The little term of endearment sent Yuuri’s heart aflutter, thoughts racing through his mind. Thoughts of what this could become, how real this could be. Yuuri carefully curled a lock of Victor’s hair around his finger, “You’re gonna have to get dressed if we’re gonna go back to your place.”

Victor whined petulantly, burying his face against Yuuri’s chest, “Just gimme a little longer like this.”

Yuuri chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Victor’s head, “I’m not going anywhere.” He promised, knowing that there was nothing in the world that could pull him away from Victor’s sweet embrace.


End file.
